One-Shoot de Hakon y Xinia (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: One-Shoot de Hakon Winchester y Xinia Casannova, esta pareja tan especial y diferente con peculiares gustos.


(Recomendación: leer "Incomprendidos" Fick de Hakon y Xinia, el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.)

**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra COMPLETA AUTORIA. **

**One-Shoot (+18) de Hakon y Xinia, esperamos que lo disfruten. **

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_

* * *

_**One-Shoot de Hakon y Xinia.**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Me mire en el reflejo del espejo.

Sonreí de lado.

Hoy era 24 de Julio, era nuestro aniversario. Con Hakon ya llevábamos varios años de casado, y cada día para mí resultaba minutos, el era mi marido. Y era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, era mi mundo y lo sabía. Como yo sabía que él me amaba, siempre me lo demostraba con pequeños detalles, ningún nombre se podía comparar con él, todos eran unos ineptos inadaptados.

El era solo mío, y pobre de ella, si me lo quisieran robar.

Respire hondo un poco nerviosa.

Esperaba que a Hakon le gustase mi regalo.

Ladee mi cabeza levemente de lado derecho mientras el espejo reflejaba mi figura desnuda. Era menuda, mis curvas estaban perfectamente marcadas. Tenía una peluca con el cabello totalmente blanco y perfectamente cortado que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. El flequillo llegaba hasta por arriba de los ojos.

Mis ojos estaban rojos, gracias a unas lentillas de ese color. Maquillado totalmente de negros, tanto por sombra como por lápiz.

Mis uñas estaban en puntas y pintadas de negras, había llevado semanas para que queden así y estaba perfectas.

Mi piel era blanca, y la peluca, mis ojos, mi maquillaje, mis labios, mis uñas. Estaba así por él, por mi marido.

Por último puse mis nuevos tacones negros y salí del baño haciendo sonar mis zapatos cada vez que caminaba.

No había nadie en casa, yo misma había mandado a mis hijos Tate y Brian fuera. Ellos estarían entretenidos.

Llegue al salón y me quede parada allí. Faltaban cinco minutos para las, la hora que Hakon siempre volvía casa. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Estaba nerviosa, y no lo iba a aparentar. Era Xinia Casannova, y como tal me comportaría, así había sido siempre y así seria, no había más que decir.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió.

-¡XINIA! HEEEEE VUELTOOOO! –

Sonreí escuchando a mi marido.

-HE TRAÍDO UN PATO PARA COMER, EL IDIOTA DE TU PADRE LO APLASTO CON SU PIE CUANDO NOS ESCAPÁBAMOS DEL PARQUE…-

Y su voz se perdió al llegar al salón.

Soltó ese pato que tenía en su mano derecha y el animal cayó al suelo de madera caoba. Entre abrió sus labios mientras me recorría con la mirada.

Pude ver como trago en seco.

-Feliz aniversario –le dije sonriendo.

Este sonrió, y sin dudarlo se acerco hacia mí. Deslizo una de sus manos por mi brazo.

-Eres hermosa –dijo con la voz ronca.

-Tú me ganas –le murmure.

Sabía que le gustase que le murmuraba y siempre cuando estábamos solos lo hacía.

Me rodeo con su brazo derecho y me pecho a su cuerpo, acerco su rostro a mi cuello el cual estire. Este deslizo una de sus manos en mi trasero acariciándolo para luego darle una palmada.

Me sentó sobre la mesa y me abrió las piernas.

-¿Te gusta? –murmure de nuevo.

No me había dicho, y eso me ponía nerviosa. Tal vez no le gustase y solo…-

-Me has dejado sin aire –Dijo roncamente besando mi cuello –gustarme es poco -.

Sonreí al escucharlo estirando más mi cuello.

Su mano comenzó a sobarme unos de mis pechos, y apenas sentí su roce, gemí levemente. Comenzó a pellizcarme los pezones que cada vez se erguían como nunca. Mordí mi labio evitando que saliese un gemido, bajo poco a poco por mi vientre con sus dedos haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriese el cuerpo hasta que sentí como acaricio mi clítoris, entre abrí mis labios gimiendo. Siento como introduces sus dedos directamente, entran fácilmente, estaba húmeda. Hakon comenzó con a introducir y a sacar sus dedos mientras con su otra mano pellizcaba mis pezones. Curve mi espalda jadeando con todas mis piernas apoyando las manos en la mesa, este sonrió y puso una de sus manos en mis hombros haciendo que me incline en la mesa. Rápidamente puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros y acerco su boca a esa parque que solo era de él.

Su lengua toco mi clítoris, estaba totalmente excitada y ese solo movimiento hiso que llegara al orgasmo por primera vez en esta noche, pero sabía que esto era el principio de una gran noche. Sentía su lengua como saboreaba esa zona húmeda que tenia, sus manos no perdían tiempo y acariciaba mis pechos. Su lengua saboreaba cada rincón de mi sexo, y esto acariciaba mi clítoris. Lo mordía, y retorcía a la vez que me retorcía en la mesa, me sujete del borde de la misma arqueando mi espalda a la vez que ese calor se apoderaba de mi haciendo llegar nuevamente al orgasmo.

Pero no me dio tiempo a recuperarme, bajo mis piernas y tomándome de la cintura me dio vuelta sobre la mesa, escuche como se desabrocho sus vaqueros, alce mi trasero y no tardo mucho en hacerse esperar, sentí su miembro en mi trasero completamente. Apoye las manos sobre las mesas y arquee mi espalda con todas mis fuerzas. El eran tan grueso y grande que no podía evitar recordar las primeras veces que estuve con él, tuve que hablar con mi madre, ya que ella es sexóloga.

Hakon comenzó a moverse despacio para que me acostumbrase a su grueso miembro, podía sentir como entraba y salía lentamente. Empozo a embestir cada vez más rápida una y otra vez, solo se escuchaba nuestros gemidos, estaba pegada contra la mesa sintiendo mis pechos sobre la misma y arañaba la misma. Mientras más rápido embestía su mano acariciaba mi sexo masturbándome con maestría como solo el sabia hacerlo.

De él salió un gruñido gutural a la vez que gemía con todas mis fuerzas, los dos llegamos juntos al orgasmo sintiendo como el se corría dentro de mí.

Sonreí totalmente satisfecha, y Hakon de nuevo no tardo en hacerse esperarme. Se retiro de mí y me tomo de la cintura volviéndome a girar. Su cabello estaba su rostro y sus labios entre abiertos.

Sin decir mas abrí mis piernas y las enrede en su cadera, este acerco su miembro hacia mi introduciéndose en mi sexo ya hinchando, gemí y arañe su torso con mis uñas, este gruño y sujeto mi trasero con sus manos.

Embestía y sujetaba su cabello con unas de manos mientras arañaba su torso con mi otra mano.

No podía dejar de gemir, gemía con todas mis fuerzas, mis gritos se podían escuchar por toda la casa.

Movía mi cadera aumentando los movimientos. Hakon sujeto con fuerza mi cadera dejando sus dedos marcados, deslice mis uñas por su torso dejando mi marca en el, llegamos nuevamente al orgasmo junto sintiendo de nuevo como se corría en mi interior.

Unimos nuestras frentes, los dos estábamos jadeando a falta de aire, sonreíamos. Nos besamos en los labios.

-Te amo –Me dijo él con su voz jodidamente ronca y sexy.

-Yo te amo más –le dije murmurando con un hilo de voz.

-Me ha gustado tu peluca -.

Sonreí mordiendo sus labios.

-Me alegro muchísimo -.

-Tu regalo de aniversario…-.

-Shh… -lo bese en los labios -.

-Es un viaje a Austria –dijo roncamente – a las cavernas de hielo de Eisriesenwel -.

Lo abrase por el cuello sin dejar de besarle en los labios.

-Mañana salimos…-.

Mordí sus labios haciendo que sangre, me baje de la mesa y empujándolo hice que se tumbará en el sofá. Hakon sonrió y extendió sus brazos en el sofá mientras me arrodillaba frente a él.

Sujete mi miembro con mi mano, y deslice la lengua por él. Estaba nuevamente duro, comencé a lamer su glande y pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremeció. Introducía su miembro en mi boca deslizando mis dientes por él a la vez que la retiraba y volvía a introducir. Los gruñidos de Hakon se escuchaban por todo el salón. Comencé a deslizar mi mano por su miembro mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo sin dejar de introducir su miembro en mi boca y succionar con fuerza su glande.

Este gruño guturalmente e introduje una vez más su miembro en mi boca sintiendo como se corría en ella.

Cerré mis ojos saboreando su sabor por completo, con mi lengua limpie su miembro saboreándolo por completo.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Sonreía como un niño pequeño besando su cuello como sus pechos. Xinia era sorprendente, no dejaba de sorprenderme cada dia.

Y hoy nuevamente me había sorprendió.

Estábamos desnudo en el sofá de cuero que había en el salón, ella debajo de mi mientras me abraza.

Estaba cansada, pero esto recién había empezado.

En ese apreciado momento la puerta de casa se abrió de golpe. Me tense al igual que ella, me levante de un salto.

-Ve detrás del sofá –ordene y me puse mis vaqueros caminando hacia la entrada cuando escuche su voz.

-¿segura que tus padres no están en casa? –dijo la voz de Troy, el marido de mi hija.

-No, no, están por ahí seguro –mi hija le contesto.

Respire hondo y me hice notar caminando a la entrada. El pervertido de Troy tenia contra la pared a mi niña y la manoseaba.

-PERVERTIDO –Le grite.

Al hacerlo los dos se separaron.

Mi cara había cambiando y ahora era de enfado.

MI hija suspiro… ¿decepcionada? Y Xinia apareció detrás de mi con mi camiseta.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –se quejo Troy -.

-PORQUE QUIERO -.

-ERES UN IDIOTA -.

-Mentira –me cruce de brazos y lo mire –Xinia dice que soy especial –sonreí mirando a mi yerno que puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

** Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado como también esperamos sus comentarios ^^**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena. **_


End file.
